The bedtime story
by thorn garmadon
Summary: This is a story about my OC telling a story to his neice and nephews. This is for Monday1113. This will not make sense unless you read her stories or my other story Thorn's past for reign of the snake king.


Me: Hi! I had this stuck in my head during school and I wanted to make it! It's someone telling Rosie, Aiden, and Kevin a bedtime story during We didn't start the by Monday1113. So if you haven't read those stories, or Thorn's past, this won't make much sense. I don't own Ninjago, Rosie, Aiden, Alice or Kevin. Try to guess who's telling the story.

**The bedtime story **

_Italics_= not the story.

(Storyteller's P.O.V)

"_Okay, let's see. You guys all ready?" The three of them nodded and Aiden looked bored. I sprang the question on them, "Who wants to hear a story?" Kevin and Rosie nodded excitedly. Aiden still looked bored. "So Aiden, what kind of story do you want?" Aiden jumped and thought for a moment, "Something kind of scary, but not too scary." I nodded; I had just the perfect story in mind. "This is gonna be sad too. And it's gonna be kind of long. I think you'll like it!" Aiden perked up and I turned off the lights. "Okay… here we go."_

Once, there was a boy who lived in a dark, cold, horrible place. It was full of strange creatures and all sorts of monsters. The monsters kept to themselves, but the things that lived there didn't. They were a tribe of people that weren't really people. They were the skeletons. They were ruled by someone who called himself… um… the General.

_Kevin asked, "What was his name?" I looked at him, "His name was evil, so he was called the General."_

The General was fierce and cruel, he hated everyone that was living and became bitterer when someone took his place as king. He was still the General of course, but he wanted control over the new king, he wanted to make the new king suffer.

"_The Genewal was a meanie!" I looked over at Rosie, "He was a meanie. Okay…"_

One day, the new king's son came to the dark place. The boy was really young. The General hated the boy instantly. He told the king that they must kill the boy. That it was against the rules for a member of the living to live in the dark place. The new king didn't want the General to kill his son, so they made a deal. The deal was that the General could do anything he wanted to the boy, as long as it wasn't permanent or if it would kill the boy.

_Aiden's eyes widened and I had a feeling he knew where I was getting this story. Rosie looked at us, "What does pewmanet mean?" Aiden looked at his sister, "It means that it last forever." Rosie smiled at Aiden. I resumed the story, "Okay, now let's keep listening…"_

When the boy was a little older, the General stormed in and grabbed him. The General took the boy to a room and left him there. When the General was gone, the boy was wondering what would happen to himself. All of the sudden, the General hurt the boy. The General asked the boy if he wanted more… the boy said, "No more! Please stop!" But the General just laughed and punished the boy while screeching, "No back talking!"

_Kevin interrupted me, "But the boy was answering the General's question. Why would he be punished for it?" I shrugged, "The General was being mean, but he had a reason for hurting him, and it was a good reason."_

The boy was confused, the General had asked him a question, but he had punished him for answering. The new king came in and shouted for the General to stop. The General didn't and punished the boy again. The boy could barely stay awake as his father picked him up and carried the boy to his room.

_Rosie clapped, "And dey wived happiwy evew aftew!" I shook my head, "But the story isn't over yet! I haven't even told you about Leader." Aiden covered his mouth to keep from blurting out his thoughts._

The General made a group of skeletons be the ones to punish the boy every day. The one that was leader was called Leader. It wasn't his real name, or his real nickname, but that's what everyone called him. Leader was even worse than the General. He punished the boy for everything possible. The boy became used to what they did to him and he didn't care that they called him names. Well, one day, the new king made some of the warriors go up to Ninjago and steal some very powerful and important things. The boy waited with the new king so that the two of them could leave. The boy hid and the General returned with three of the powerful things. The boy's uncle came with the forth powerful thing. The boy's uncle and the general fought and the boy's uncle lost.

_Kevin asked, "Can there be dinosaurs in the story?" The question caught me off guard, "Say what?" He looked up at me, "Dinosaurs. Can there be dinosaurs in the story?" I shook my head and he frowned, "Why not?" I responded, "Because this isn't about dinosaurs. It's about a boy. Now stop talking while I tell the story…"_

The General held all four of the powerful things and he told the new king that it was his turn to be in command. The boy watched and waited for his father's plan to work. The General exploded and a vortex appeared. The new king jumped into the vortex and the vortex vanished.

_Rosie gasped, "He weft the wittle boy!" I nodded and continued to speak…_

The boy was in shock; his father had promised to bring him too. After his uncle was gone, the boy went over to where the vortex had been and he started crying. Leader came over to the boy and brought him outside. The boy eventually stopped crying and went back to his room. He thought that he would have to be punished like he had every day for the rest of his life.

Leader was even crueler and taught the boy things that were wrong. The motto was, "Happiness is forbidden, laughing is a crime, smiling is not allowed and faces the wrath of time!"

_Aiden couldn't keep his thoughts to himself, "I've heard you say that while you were asleep before!" I shushed him, "No talking! I'm still telling the story! Anyway…"_

Well, the boy was taught to show no emotions at all. If the boy smiled, they would raise the thing they punished him with and… CRACK! The boy would cry out in pain.

_Kevin's eyes were wide with fear, "What happens to the boy? Does anyone ever save him?" I rolled my eyes, "Just listen and you'll find out…"_

When the boy was fourteen, they brought him to the punishment room and punished him. They hurt him terribly and he was crying in pain.

"_Boys don't cry!" Kevin crossed his arms. "You would cry every moment of your life if you went through a day of what this kid went through!" I hissed at Kevin and he stammered, "This story is real?" I nodded, "Yes! It's about me! Now shut up and listen…"_

Now that you know it was me… I guess that means the story can change. The General was Samukai and the new king was my father, Garmadon. Leader is still Leader although his nickname is really Cracker. I hated every living moment. For years all I wished to do was die. I wanted all of it to end. Every time I took a breath, I wished that it was my last. The only problem was, I wasn't allowed to kill myself and because I am immortal, I couldn't die. After I became immortal, they punished me even worse! To the points where I died almost every day.

_Rosie looked mortified._

When I was 14, I knew that when I had woken up, something that would change my life would happen. As I was punished, your grandfather and the ninja burst into the room. Leader threatened to punish me like he had never done before if they took one step closer. Kai, being the idiot he was, stepped forward and I was struck over 20 times. Lloyd destroyed Leader and the other ninja took out the other skeletons.

_Kevin smiled and Aiden asked, "Is the story over?" I shook my head, "Almost…"_

Lloyd came over to me and I was angry at him. I had wanted to die. I thought he had hated me, and truth be told, I knew that he really loved me. He brought me to Ninjago and…

_The door opened and I said quickly, "Don't tell your mother what story I told you! She'll kill me so many times it'll be funny!" Alice stepped into the room, "You three should be in bed! Thorn, I thought you knew when to make them sleep." I rolled my eyes and Rosie blurted out, "Unca Thown told us wen he wasa kwid!" Alice gave me a look of pure hatred, "You told them what!?"_

_I vanished into the shadows before she could kill me. I landed next to my brother, scaring him out of his wits, "THORN! WHAT THE ****!?" I bowed, "The one and only. That's not a nice way to talk to your little brother, old man!" He tried to strangle me, but I vanished before he could. I landed on my bed this time._

_And to think this started out as a normal bedtime story…_

_My life is screwed._


End file.
